Sneak Peek  untitled WIP
by FortitudoPhoenixo
Summary: Sneak Peek of a WIP:  Nicole has spent an eternity in Hell. Finally, she says Yes to Alastair. Alastair takes her off the rack, and puts her family there instead, leaving Nicole to pick up the pieces of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a sneak peak of a story I'm working on. I'm planning on posting the first two or three chapters so you can let me know what you think. I've got a couple of stories mapped out in my head and I'm not sure which to work on first! This one is the furthest along, so I figured I'd post a bit now. If you think I should / should not continue, please let me know; that will probably influence my decision as to what story to work on first!

**Warnings:** Language. If you're offended by coarse language, don't read. Nothing excessive, but it's there! This story also contains an OC.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and it's characters are not mine. OC and plot, however, somehow wiggled out of my brain.

**Summary:** Nicole has spent an eternity in Hell. Finally, she says Yes to Alastair. Alastair takes her off the rack, and puts her family there instead, leaving Nicole to pick up the pieces of her life.  
>FYI - The story isn't finished yet, so this is a crappy summary of the first chapter. The story itself will have a lot more too it!<p>

**Author's Note II** - Wow. If you actually read this far, I'm impressed. Thanks for your patience! Haha! Anyways.  
>The story is unfinished, so the chapters I post will likely change. Slightly or dramatically, I'm not sure yet. I've made a lot of dramatic changes, so I think they'll stay mostly the same, but who knows. Also <em><strong>read at your own risk!<strong>_ I'm planning on posting two or three chapters of this, and if I decide to continue the story now, then I will likely finish it before posting more! Don't expect regular updates until it's done! Between school and working two part-time jobs, it will take me a LONG time to finish!

* * *

><p><span>Before.<span>  
><em>Pain.<em>

It was all she knew.

It felt like pain was all she had _ever_ known…

She screamed as he peeled back her skin.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. She squeezed them shut.

There was a harsh chuckle.

"You think I can't make you?" She quivered in fear. Another cold chuckle. "I do believe this is going to hurt…"

The blade descended. She screamed as a white hot pain burned over her eyes. She tried to open them, but they were being held closed.

Scraping. Ripping. Cutting.

Ever so slowly.

It seemed to go on for hours.

Maybe it did.

Cracks of light began appearing, leaking through her closed lids. Suddenly she found that she could see. But she hadn't opened her eyes.

She tried to close them. Block out the image of the grinning face above her. But her eyelids wouldn't obey. All she felt was _pain_.

"And now you'll watch," he smirked, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. She tried to look away. Her eyes were burning now. She tried to blink, but nothing happened. There was nothing there.

He grabbed her chin, fingernails digging into the torn and bloodied flesh. He forced her to look at him. He held up two bloody pieces of skin. "Won't be needing these anymore, will you?" he sang. A shiver wracked her body. He threw them carelessly behind him.

Her eyelids.

Again, she tried to close her eyes. It was habit. The constant blinking. Closing her eyes so she didn't need to stare at her tormentor's face… Amazing how a little habit could cause her so much pain.

_Burning_.

It wasn't the pain she regretted. Pain she was used to. Pain was her reality.

But it was a lot harder to pretend she was somewhere else, when all she could see was _his_ eyes staring back at her. The yellow eyes that would plague her nightmares.

She was stuck in Hell now.

Body and mind.

SPN SPN SPN

Now._  
><em>_It was agony. Her body was her enemy. Intent on causing her pain. Neurons fired. _Pain_, they told her. _Get away!_ She tried to force herself to keep her eyes open. She'd been made whole again weeks ago. Just in time for Alastair to return and start again. She knew if she allowed her eyes to close he would have no problem with cutting off her eyelids again. He liked it when she watched. She could see the joy in his eyes when she tried to look away. Tried to forget what was happening…_

_She screamed as the blade bit into her flesh again. Why did it still hurt? You'd think after all this time, she would have built up a tolerance. Back on The Surface, maybe she would have. But then again, if she were on The Surface, she would have died already. There was no such relief here._

_She whimpered as he worked. She'd been here so long… But there was no escape. Not from the table._

Unless_…_

_She didn't think about it._

_Didn't think about the consequences._

_She didn't stop to _think_ at all._

_She just spoke._

"_Yes." She whispered._

_The blade was lifted from her skin. Burning coals beneath her began to cool._

"_What was that?" he asked softly._

_She sighed in relief as the pain began to recede. "_Yes_."_

SPN SPN SPN

She woke with a gasp, tears coursing down her cheeks. She tried to move and realized that her legs were trapped.

She panicked, struggling to get free, and ended up tumbling off the bed. The sharp impact brought her back to reality.

_Not in Hell_, she thought to herself, relief causing her to slump her shoulders and lean back against the bed. _Not me._

She sobbed quietly to herself on the floor, not even bothering to untangle herself from her blankets and move back to the bed. She didn't deserve the comfort.

Faces flashed through her mind. The family she'd lost.

_No, not lost_, she snarled to herself. _You betrayed them. You said _Yes. _You let _him_ have them. You did it to save yourself, you stupid, selfish bitch_.

"I know," She whispered. "I did this." She looked down, towards her family. "It's all my fault…"

Drying eyes filled with tears again. She let them flow unheeded down her cheeks as she stared downwards, towards Hell.

_I'm so sorry,_ she thought, knowing it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

What she'd done was unforgivable.

Her body began to ache, bent awkwardly where it was trapped in her blankets. She ignored it, just like she ignored the tears still running down her face. She stayed where she was until morning. Knowing that no physical pain she ever felt could compare to what her family was feeling now.

What they would feel for all of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Continue, or no?

Also... I do NOT want my OC to become a Mary Sue. So if you see even the slightest sign of SueSickness, YELL! Give me a heads up! Scream and rant! Whatever you need to do to get my attention! Haha!

But seriously. I'm still new to writing... I can use all the advice you can give. Especially about SueSickness.

Thanks again everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the second part of the story I'm working on.

**Warnings:** Language. If you're offended by coarse language, don't read. Nothing excessive, but it's there! This story also contains an OC.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and it's characters are not mine. OC and plot, however, somehow wiggled out of my brain.

**Summary:** Nicole has spent an eternity in Hell. Finally, she says Yes to Alastair. Alastair takes her off the rack, and puts her family there instead, leaving Nicole to pick up the pieces of her life.  
>FYI - The story isn't finished yet, so this is a crappy summary of the first chapter. The story itself will have a lot more too it!<p>

* * *

><p>The man shifted as he drove through the darkness. He'd been driving for hours, and his body was stiff and sore. There was a crick in his neck that just wouldn't go away, no matter how many different ways he cracked it.<p>

He glanced over at his brother, who was shifting restlessly, stuck somewhere between sleeping and waking. The man reached over and turned the music down a little more, hoping his brother would stay sleeping a little longer.

Kid needed his sleep.

He hummed softly to Metallica, fatigued eyes focused on the road ahead of him, watching for any type of obstacle that could be a threat to his baby.

_Those damned potholes being the worst of them,_ he thought to himself. The road they were on was supposedly well-travelled, but he had his doubts, after viewing the state of it for himself. It was as if the maintenance crews had stopped working all at once, leaving the road to rot. Leaving potholes for his baby to hit. The man nearly growled under his breath as he remembered the first one he'd only _just_ managed to dodge. The damage it could have done…. He shook his head, focusing again.

His brother shifted beside him again, a small groan escaping his lips as he woke slowly. The giant man sat up slowly, rubbing at his neck, which seemed to be in worse shape than the older brother's. Bluish-green eyes were rubbed lazily as he struggled to wake up. The next few moments passed in a companionable silence.

"Dean?" asked the younger.  
>"Yeah."<br>"How far out are we?"  
>"Not far. Another forty-five minutes or so, probably." A nod was his only response, so he continued. "Figured we could find a motel tonight, and get started tomorr-" he paused as he looked at the clock, nodding to himself. "<em>this<em> afternoon. Give us both a chance to catch up on some sleep."

The younger brother shrugged. "I can get an early start on it. Go interview some people or something," he reached down to scratch his calf.  
>"Sam." The younger brother looked up; reluctantly meeting the elder's eyes. Piercing green eyes held hazel for a long moment. "You're not going anywhere alone." Dean raised a hand to cut off his brother's protests. "Not this time Sammy."<p>

Sam frowned at his brother, wondering why he was suddenly so concerned about Sam working on the hunt alone. "Why not Dean? What's so special about this hunt?"

Sam had known something was different the moment Dean had mentioned the hunt to him. It had been in the tense lines on Dean's forehead. The stiffness in his body as he researched.

Ah. And there's the kicker.

_Researched_.

His brother had _voluntarily_ researched a hunt.

No bitching. No complaining.

He'd just done it all on his own.

Not that he wasn't completely capable of doing the research for a hunt. Just that Sam knew his brother loathed research of any kind. And Sam usually had to bitch and complain even more than his brother in order to get any kind of help from him. Half the time he ended up sending him to the nearest bar anyway. Dean could be extraordinarily obnoxious when he wanted to be.

Sam stared at his brother intently, waiting for the man to answer. Green eyes shifted from the road to his own, before returning back to the road. He let out a small, stressed out sigh. "Just… Listen man, don't freak out. I wanted to be sure before I told you. And I'm pretty damn sure now… But not positive."

Dean broke off, frowning intently at the road. Sam waited patiently, knowing his brother would talk when he was ready. "I read something…. About the demon."

Sam frowned slightly. "What about the demon Dean? We deal with demons all the time."  
>"Not <em>a<em> demon. Alastair."  
>Sam's eyes widened. "You think it's Hell's torturer?"<br>Dean spoke quietly. "Yeah. Maybe."  
>"What makes you think that?"<br>"He…" Dean swallowed, "He carved his signature onto the victim's body." Dean's eyes stared blankly ahead at the road, far away.

Sam watched him for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.  
>"Yeah. Pretty sure."<br>"No, I mean, are you sure you want to take this one?"

Dean looked at his brother for a long moment. To most, his expression was only condescension. _Of course I'm sure, what are you talking about!_ It said.

But Sam knew Dean better than that. He could see the flicker of fear behind the determination in his eyes. Dean was terrified. But he was dead set on doing this. Sam nodded, and Dean looked away. The boys lapsed into silence, both preoccupied with their own thoughts.

The car slowed slightly as they entered the city; still going way above the speed limit. They drove for another fifteen minutes or so before Dean eased the car into a motel parking lot, parking it far away from any of the other cars, underneath a streetlight. Could never be too careful with his baby. Sam got out and went to get them a room while Dean stretched and pulled the duffles out of the back.

Returning a few minutes later to find Dean resting against the side of the Impala, Sam grabbed his bags and held up the key. "Room eleven." He said, gesturing in the direction they would be heading. Dean nodded and followed his brother. Once inside the room, Dean pulled out a canister of salt and set about salting all the windows and doors thoroughly. He used more than he usually would, preferring to be overly cautious than to get caught by surprise. Sam brushed his teeth quickly and changed into a pair of sweats to sleep in. Dean finished his job, giving it a once over before heading for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, the older brother exited the bathroom, flipping off the lights as he made his way over to the bed sitting closest to the door. Sam had already begun to climb into the other bed, exhausted despite his nap in the car. Dean stripped, leaving his pants and shirt on the floor before climbing into bed in his boxers. He heaved a deep sigh of relief as he settled against the lumpy mattress, but he found he couldn't relax.

"Hey Sam?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Promise me you won't do anything without me tomorrow. Wake me first." Sam waited just a beat too long to answer. "_Sam_. I'm serious here. This is some big shit we're walking into. You know that."  
>"Yeah. I'll wait for you." Sam said reluctantly, eager to find the demon and be done with it.<br>Dean nodded. "Good. We'll stick together on this one. Won't take any chances."  
>"Yeah, okay." Sam agreed. Dean shifted slightly, his muscles finally relaxing now that he was sure he wouldn't wake up to find his brother gone. "Night Dean."<br>"Night Sammy."

SPN SPN SPN

Six hours later, Dean woke with a start. Looking around blearily, he spotted Sam in the doorway, balancing food and coffees. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, glancing at the door. "I didn't mean to slam it." His rueful smile was so innocent that it had Dean frowning. Sam stared at him straight on. Eyes just a little too wide.

Dean snorted in disbelief. "Sure S'mmy. Coffee." He ordered. Sam laughed and passed Dean his coffee as he climbed out of bed, running a hand through his mussed up hair. "So?"

Sam settled himself in his chair and looked up. "So what?"  
>"What've you found? I know you've been researching geek boy."<p>

Sam rolled his eyes. "Demonic omens all over the place. Lightning storms, the works." Dean nodded. He'd known that much. "I talked to a neighbour. Your guy who was attacked, his name was Joseph Jenkins," Sam glanced up, confirming. Dean nodded, choosing to ignore the fact that his brother had done this without him there for backup. It was only research after all... A slight frown marred his features anyway as Sam continued. "Ten years ago, his wife beat her cancer. They said it was a miracle. She was terminal." Again, Dean nodded, showing he was listening. "The wife died 2 years ago in a freak accident. She was hit by a car."

Dean frowned. "Is that possible? He asked for his wife back, doesn't a demon need to keep it's deal?"  
>Sam shrugged. "Maybe he just asked for the cancer to be gone. We don't know that the demon was involved in the accident."<br>"Careful what you wish for," Dean muttered, shrugging into a shirt and jeans.

Sam ignored him and continued, "Neighbour said that Jenkins was really cut up when they found him. Blood all over the place. Looked like he'd been alive for all of it. Like someone had done it professionally."  
>"You see the pictures?"<br>"Yeah. I hacked into the case file –" Sam paused. "Wait a minute, you saw those already?" Dean smirked. "How?"  
>"Hacked in."<br>"You… _You_ hacked into the cop's database. As in, _you_, Dean Winchester."

Dean shot his brother a glare. "Yes Sammy. _Dean Winchester_ hacked into the database. Don't sound so surprised, bitch."  
>Sam just shook his head. "Shut up, jerk. I know how technologically challenged you are."<br>"Yeah, well, I picked up a couple of tricks."  
>"<em>Where?<em>"

"Remember that waitress a few states back?"  
>"The one you went off with while <em>I<em> was working the job?" Sam asked bitterly.  
>"Hey. I was working. Convinced her to teach me a couple of things. Apparently she knew what she was talking about."<br>"Huh."  
>Dean just smirked.<p>

"Anyways. Back to the job. Did you see the pictures?"  
>"Yeah. The eye carved into Jenkins' chest is Alastair's signature?"<br>"Yeah. It's always the first and last mark he makes." Dean said quietly.  
>Sam sat down at the table and opened his laptop. Dean took a seat on the end of his bed and sipped at his coffee thoughtfully. "So what's our next move?" asked Sam.<p>

Dean shrugged. "Figure out who he's possessing, I guess. How we're going to find that out, I've got no idea... We've got an entire city of possible possessed people."  
>"Then I guess we keep watching the omens for now, maybe pose as an electrical company; check out people having electrical issues… We can try and find the source; and hopefully that will lead us to who Alastair's possessing. Other than that…" Sam trailed off, out of ideas.<p>

Dean sighed and scrubbed his face with a hand. "Fine. We'll check out the house first. _Then_ we'll dress up as geeks," Dean paused, "or, I will. You can just wear that," Dean nodded at Sam's attire and then ducked as his brother chucked an empty coffee cup at him. A grin breaking across his face when it missed. "First thing's first though. I need a shower."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!  
>Also, how is the spacing in the story? Is it too crammed together? Hard to read? Should I space it apart a little more? Is it good like this?<br>Let me know how you guys like it and I'll be sure to change it when I post next.

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So I'm finally back with an update, mostly to let you all know that I'm very excited about where this story is headed! It's coming along slowly, but surely. Like I mentioned before, two jobs, plus university. It definitely doesn't leave me enough time to work on my story... And that's without a social life! Unfortunately the problem I've been having lately is falling asleep at my desk rather than writing -_-

Anyway. Here's another tidbit for you. I did some quick editing, but nothing major, so if there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hours later, Dean eased the Impala to the curb and put it into park outside of the only diner in town. It looked decent enough, not like some of the places they'd visited throughout the years. He climbed tiredly out of the car and joined his brother on the sidewalk.

"So what now?" asked Sam.  
>"Now? Food." He turned towards the diner. "God I hope they have pie…"<p>

Sam snorted. "I meant the case, dude."  
>"Yeah. Keep going after lunch I guess. Hope we find something."<p>

Sam sighed. "Maybe I should go over the files again. Maybe we missed something…"

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so Sammy. I've been over them and over them. Besides, even if we find out who the demon was possessing, there's no guarantee it's still in the body."

Sam huffed out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "So we've got sulphur and a whole lot of blood at the house, demonic omens all over the place, one messed-up body, and no clue if the demon is still in the area or not."

He ticked off each point on a finger as he spoke. "Oh, yeah, and nobody we've talked to has had any electrical issues in the past 6 months. Except for the old man who thought that his TV was possessed…" Sam paused when he saw the waitress heading to their table.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Can I take your order?"

Dean looked her up and down with a slight smirk on his face. "Sure," a pause as he squinted at her nametag, "_Nicole_. I'd like a coffee, black, and a bacon burger. Extra onions."

She jotted down his order and glanced at Sam, who was glaring at his brother, muttering under his breath about his _extra onions_. The waitress cleared her throat and he looked up apologetically. She took his order and headed for the kitchen.

SPN SPN SPN

Nicole waited until she was in the back to allow her cheery façade to fall. She sighed to herself and leaned against the counter. She wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed. She wanted to watch a movie and forget about her nightmares for just a little while. She hadn't been able to get the images from last night out of her head. They haunted her waking hours as much as they haunted her dreams.

_Alastair_.

Her body shuddered as she thought his name, and her eyes swam when she pictured her family there with him. She shook her head and forced herself to stop thinking completely. She took a few deep breaths, and focused on work. She had a few more hours left to her shift, and then she'd get to go home. Just a few more hours to get through….

It seemed like an eternity.

All too soon she had other customers to serve, so Nicole plastered a smile on her face and went back to work. She took a few orders and then brought the food out to the guys she had served before taking her little break.

The short haired one flirted shamelessly with her while she was bringing out their food; seeming confused when he got little response. A real smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. He obviously wasn't used to being turned down. She could see why. Both of them were very good looking. But today was not the day. No. Today she just needed to get through. She watched them leave a while later, and was glad that they had left a decent tip.

SPN SPN SPN

Her shift finally ended around 8:30pm. She left gratefully and began the slow trudge back to her apartment. It was already getting dark outside, and by the time she made it home it was pitch black. She glanced around herself often, making sure that there were no creeps out and about tonight.

Upon reaching the safety of her apartment, she entered the dingy lobby and let out a sigh of relief. She really needed a car. _After a new place to live -_ _one with a working elevator…_ she thought to herself as she began the trek up the stairs.

Reaching her apartment, she unlocked the door and went directly to her room. She changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a sweater and headed into the small kitchen. She wrinkled her nose as she realized that she'd forgotten to take out the garbage before she'd left that morning. Sighing to herself she grabbed the smelly bag and brought it down the stairs and out behind the building, where the dumpster was located.

As she lifted the lid to toss the garbage bag the lights above her began flickering. She looked up with a frown, dropping the bag into the bin and letting the lid go. The lights went out with a slight popping sound, plunging her into darkness. She froze for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust.

She soon realized that her eyes weren't going to adjust anywhere near enough for her to see properly in the darkened square, so started moving forward cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't trip on a beer bottle or something. She froze again as she heard a crashing noise, and then suddenly there was a figure in front of her. "Why, hello, who have we here?" asked a mocking voice.

Her eyes widened when she heard his voice. She _knew_ that voice. This was the voice that haunted her dreams every night. The voice she could never seem to get out of her head. She shivered and stumbled backwards, away from the menacing tone.

"What? Don't you… Uhh.. Recognize me? We had some great times… _In Hell_." She choked slightly as he advanced towards her. She stepped backwards and felt something shift under her foot. With a slight yelp she fell towards the ground, cutting her hands on something sharp. She scrambled away, ignoring her bleeding hands, until her back hit a wall.

The monster followed her back, talking all the while about the time they'd spent in Hell. She tried desperately to tune out his words and focus on escaping. There was no other exit, she knew, and it was too dark to see if there was a way for her to get through the fence. That left her with one option: she needed to get past _Him_.

She stared up at his shadowed form as he stood in front of her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could picture them perfectly. The image of them had been burned into her memory.

Readying herself, she shot to the left, trying desperately to get past him. A hand flew out with almost inhuman speed and she was flung back against the wall.

Her eyes widened. He hadn't even touched her. She struggled to get free, but whatever force was holding her was ironclad. Alastair pulled something out and waved it at her.

"Remember this?" He grinned. Her eyes were wide with fear as she made out the shape of the object. It glinted slightly as he held it up. "No, please," she begged desperately.

Her screams pierced the night as Alastair began to cut her.

_Burning. _

_Pain. _

He started on her arm, slowly slicing half of a symbol into her skin, deliberately leaving it unfinished.

_Tears. _

_Screaming. _

Then he moved on to the rest of her.

"Please," she begged again, "Please, let me go,"

_Sobbing. _

_Pleading._

He didn't stop until she was quiet, and by that time she was bloody and broken.

She was crying quietly.

He allowed her to fall to the ground and he kicked her repeatedly, grinning as he did so.

She curled in on herself, crying out as each blow hit.

Finally, just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he slapped her across the face before punching her. Her vision faded slowly as she struggled to stay conscious. He hit her again, and everything went black.

It was a relief.

Alastair straightened and wiped some blood off of his hand. He took one last look at the girl and spoke. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Then he turned and walked away, ignoring the sirens in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
